Heart of strings
by shadows in the fire
Summary: Law wants something but the strings on his heart keep pulling, forcing him to lose the one person he wants to keep. Rated for later chapters. LawxKid
1. Unwanted

I don't own One piece which includes all of it's amazing characters.

Rated for language and later chapters (If I so choose to do so)

Well enjoy the story ^U^

* * *

Law couldn't stand the silence that was passing between him and kid, it was simply unbearable. He wanted to know if he had somehow upset the brute to the point where he wouldn't even utter an insult toward him.

He watched kid fidget in the spotted chair across from him as he sat crossed legged on the bed. Law attempted to catch the others eyes but it appeared if that was not allowed either. Moving his eyes elsewhere and focusing on what he could see of his reflection in the mirror. The bags under his eyes had gotten slightly worse, maybe not, he wasn't sure maybe he was just starting to feel uneasy about all of this.

If the other would not speak then he guessed he would have to start the flow of speech.

"I wouldn't take you for the sort of person to let such an awkward silence fill the room."

His only response was a huff, well at least he had managed to get some sort of sound out of the other instead of just having silence. He needed to continue if he was to actually get anything out of the cold man.

"I should take this as you have something on your mind then, ya? Cat got your tongue?"

"Could you shut up for one minute I am trying to think." Kid replied with a grunt.

"Ah, the great Eustass-ya thinking, what has the world gone too?" Law let out with a small laugh.

The reply was a glare that sent a small shiver down his spine. That stare wasn't one he had received often but it usually meant 'shut up or I'll make you.' So he gave up and decided to take his hat off and run a hand through his short hair letting his scalp breath.

A sudden motion caught his attention and he realized it was only Kid standing up, then crossing his arms and inhaling before letting out a sigh of irritance.

"I was thinking, and don't you dare make a witty comment about that, but I can't keep doing this. It is distracting me more often then I like and it is to the point it is irritating me."

Law gave him a slightly confused look not understanding what Kid could possibly be saying. Did he have some sort of itch? Did he get some unknown disease fucking a common whore? No, that couldn't be it because he was clean, he made sure to check every so often so he saw no possibility for the other to have one. So what could be the reason?

"Ugh you don't understand do you!? I am destroying any sort of fucked up relationship we had got it? I am tired of this crap!" Kid angrily huffed out storming toward the door.

Law could help but burst out laughing "That was it? God, and here I thought you had some disease! Seriously though you had to think about that? You could have just broken it off in a much easier way, I take no concern into whether you want me or not. I am used to being used, and you should know that."

Kid let out a grunt "See this is why I fucking had to think about it because I knew this would fucking happen! Do I have to drill it into your crazy ass head that you can't just sit there with a smirk on your face not caring one bit? Do you know how it drives me crazy when I sit in my bed alone and think that you could just find yourself some bitch while I'm not around, and I would have to look like I don't give a fuck when I do get to see you?!" Kid's breath was coming out as a shallow pant, his facial features hardened with anger.

Law was surprised at what he heard. Yes he could have easily found some woman but he would not dare cheat on Kid. He did have feeling for the other but there was a barrier of past memories there, not allowing him to give into his true wants. And at that moment all he wanted was Kid.

"If that is all, you can leave if you so do wish. I am not stopping you from doing anything Mr. Eustass-ya, I will just say what you feel has touched me but you have made your decision so I will not bother to argue with you about it." He felt cold and miserable but he would not stop Kid from doing what he wanted, and if he wanted to end things and leave then he was not going to say a thing and continue living on as he had done before he had gotten together with Kid.

The door slammed loudly and echoed across the room, large steps could be heard making its way through his ship finally becoming quieter until none could be heard at all. Law uncrossed his legs and flopped back onto his beds releasing a sigh he had been holding in. Who knew this would be so hard to do? He now wished he could chase after Kid but it would only make him look like a desperate idiot.

He closed his eyes and let sleep catch him and carry him off into the worlds of dreams that would be plague with thoughts of Kid, tormenting him until he decided to do something to fix the problem he had helped occur.


	2. Lost but not found

Heart of strings

Ch. 2 - Lost but not found.

I don't own One piece and any of its amazing characters.

Enjoy

* * *

Kid wasn't just mad no he was furious at Law. Why did he have to make it seem as if he never cared one bit? He knew he shouldn't be complaining, they were both bloody pirates with a reputation that left others cowering in fear. All he had wanted was for Law to at least show any sort of emotion besides that blank emotionless expression.

He hadn't made it halfway back to his ship before his first mate had found him. He could sense an aura of worry coming off of Killer but he did not feel like voicing his dislike of it so he continued to walk angrily toward the ship.

Unfortunately for him Killer decided that silence was not an option after all. "I don't mean to further push your already terrible mood, but may I ask why you are in such a mood? Usually when you have finished with Trafalgar you are less likely to rip some one's head off, though today did seem shorter than usual."

His body froze at Killer's words. Quickly turning toward his first mate in a flash and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt then lifted the other up slightly off the ground.

"How fucking long have you known about that?" Kid spit out, furious at his first mate for knowing something he believed he had hid so well.

"For a while, I first noticed the looks that transpired between the two of you and I figured out the rest fairly easy enough."

Narrowing his eyes at the other he let go and angrily marched away, only to hear footsteps approach him once more. He did not bother to say anything to Killer and it seemed as his first mate had learned his lesson the first time.

The ship loomed in front of them, swaying slightly with the waves crashing against it angrily. He hopped up over the rail remembering how Law had snuck aboard his ship and hid hidden himself away in his room, he had been mad because he had actually spent the better half of his day searching for the asshole. The night had ended well after he had managed to get his hands on the slippery fool. Shaking his head not wanting to remember such thoughts he continued to his bed room locking the door behind him.

Smashing his fist on one of the walls he cursed to himself before stripping down and walking into his personal washroom. He filled the tub with steaming hot water and plunked himself down, enjoying the sting of the hot water against his cool skin. Relaxing his head back against the backrest and closed his eyes hoping to calm his temper slightly.

Falling into the darkness of his mind his thoughts became centered around Law, and no matter how hard he tried to steer away from those thoughts they would come crashing back. Law's face stained his thoughts, there was no emotion portrayed on the face only a blank stare directed toward him. He noticed that Law's mouth was forming words he could not hear them, and no matter how much he tried to read the others lips he could not figure out what was being said.

The dream was ripped from his heads when he heard someone knock on his door. Damn it he couldn't even get a single moment of peace on this ship. Standing up and climbing out of the tub he grabbed a towel, tying it around his waist and angrily making his way to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open quickly.

"The fuck you want Heat?" Kid huffed out staring angrily through the hair that had fallen in front of his face.

"Sorry to have disturbed you captain but lunch is ready."

"Is that all? Because if it is don't fucking come disturbing me again for something as stupid like lunch, because I am not in the best of moods. Now piss the hell off."

Slamming the door shut in Heats face he made his way to the bathroom releasing the water from the tub, then stopping at the mirror as he was about to leave. He examined his face noticing his eyes were slightly red but other than that everything was fine, again his thoughts dragged him toward Law.

He smashed a fist into the mirror breaking it into pieces and cutting up his hand. He brought the hand up to get a better look at it. None of the cuts were large but enough for them to bleed slightly. Putting his hand under the tap washing away the blood to get a better look, sighing he grabbed some bandage wrappings and quickly put it on then leaving the bathroom the sit at the edge of his bed hunching over and placing his head into his hands.

**x-/\-x**

'_May I ask what you want this time Eustass?' Law questioned while bringing a scalpel up to the light to examine it._

'_As cold as ever Law, it makes me wonder if you even like my company at all.' Kid laughed, sitting himself down on one of the examination tables._

_Law rolled his eyes and set the scalpel down. 'Think as you wish, because I could care less.'_

'_One day you're going to regret saying shit like that.'_

'_That could be true, and when that day does come I will deal with it and move on.'_

_Letting loose a sigh Kid hoped off the table and walked up behind Law hugging him from behind. 'That makes me feel so much better.'_

'_Your sarcasm needs more work, and could you let go I have to finish inspecting my equipment' Law grumbled not bothering to struggle against the others tight grip._

'_You could inspect my equipment.' Kid suggested taking the lobe of Law's ear into his mouth._

_Law elbowed Kid in the gut making him lose his grip letting Law escape his grasp, moving to the other side of the room. 'Nice try but I am not in the mood.'_

'_Well to fucking bad you have my undivided attention.' Kid growled making his way over to Law._

'_And that is the point where you leave and find something productive to do besides bothering me.'_

_Kid let of a snarl 'You can be such a bitch you know? All I wanted was to have good fuck, and you turn it into a battle.'_

'_I did not turn this into a battle you did, and I do not like how you are speaking to me.' Law hissed heading for the door then holding it open pushing for Kid to leave._

'_Ah kitty is getting mad. Got to watch out for the bad kitties claws, wouldn't want to get all scratched up' Kid laughed stopping where he was giving Law a mocking stare. _

_Law glared back but just gave up leaving the room and heading toward his own room. Leaving Kid to stay and possibly allow one of Law's crew mates to find him, or to sneak out and go back to his own ship._

**x-/\-x**

Kid lifted his head realized how much of an asshole he had actually been, and realized that he had probably brought on what Law had said. He pulled on a pair of pants combed up his hair pulling on his trademark goggles and throwing his coat over his shoulders. He wasn't leaving to go find Law, but rather to drink till he forgot. He did blame Law for it, but he also knew it had been him that could be blamed.

Not having any delays from his crew mates he reached to bar in town fairly quickly. It was one of those run down bars that would be filled with many kinds of criminals and the odd bounty hunter seeking out some low life to capture and hand into the marines. Sitting down on one of the empty and fairly disgusting bar stools he demanded the bar keep serve him a large beer. Downing the first one quick enough he slammed the glass down demanding another.

Soon he had downed enough alcohol that it had started affecting his thoughts and motor functions. Sipping on the beer that had been recently refilled he started thinking about Law again. He wanted to smash his head on the table but did not want to appear deranged to any of the others occupying the bar.

He was confused at why he had even started that so called 'relationship' or as he would like to refer to it as 'friends with benefits' even if it was more like 'enemy with benefits.' Sure Law was not bad looking if you got past that shit eating grin he always seemed to have.

What had even got law to agree with it in the first place stumped him. Did Law like him or something? Was he trying to get something out of it? He wasn't sure and thinking about it too much was making his head hurt.

There was a tap on his shoulder but not being in the mood to talk with anyone so he ignored it. Though it seemed as if the one who had tapped his shoulder was not happy with that so began yelling at him, but whatever it was he was saying Kid did not understand so he continued to ignore the idiot.

"Hey dumb bitch you're in my seat!" Kid narrowed his eyes. Wondering if he had heard right he turned around to face the moron who thought that they could possibly bother him.

"The fuck did you say?" He asked not wanting to be polite.

"You heard me you dumb cunt you're in my seat. Now move the fuck out of the way before I have to beat your lipstick wearing ass into the ground!"

Kid was all to glad that his first mate was not hear because if he was he would not approve of this and possibly drag him out. Balling up his fist he gave the man an upper cut sending him into one of the tables where two large and grumpy looking men were sitting. The two men stood up and headed toward Kid, not intimidated at all Kid laughed activating his devil fruit drawing in any metal object in the room and sending it flying at the two men knocking them out. At some point the whole bar had erupted into a fight.

Kid was having the time of his life using his powers to stab anyone who dared step near him. Sometimes not even bothering to use his powers he would send men flying with a punch to the face laughing the whole time.

The fight had begun to thin out until he had been the last man standing, not a single scratch on him he walked over the bodies strewn across the floor and out the entrance having at some point lost the door during the fight. Stumbling down the road he noticed marines heading toward him but didn't bother to hid himself and continue walking back to his ship. The marines soon surrounded him pointing their guns and swords toward him telling him to either surrender or be forced to. Not having any of the crap from them Kid activated his powers but before he could attack someone had already started mowing them down.

Killer appeared in front of him then attacked the marines cutting down their forces as if they were nothing. Kid frowned and started walking away but not getting far before Killer was beside him done with the weak marines.

"Captain may I ask what brought this on?" Killer questioned not even looking toward him.

"Screw off Killer, I don't have to fuckin explain myself. So I started a fight and marines came. Not like I couldn deal with them myself." Kid slurred still slightly affected by the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"I don't mean to sound like a worried mother, but captain doing that sort of thing isn't going to make anything better, actually it is more likely to make things worse for you in the long run." Killer sounded a little worried but Kid wasn't sure of it.

"Well then if ya don't want ta sound like one then don't even bother saying things like that because I am not afraid to show ya how much I hate it when you fret over my like a mother hen does for her chicks."

"Ah so I did, but that is not the problem here it seems. I may be so bold to say that you are feeling a little down and need something to bring you back up, and the automatic thing for you to do is drink then wallow in self-pity, get mad, destroy something, find said problem, make bigger problem than either kill the problems source or fix it. That is only my take on it but I have been wrong before."

"I have no idea what you are getting at, but why do you even bother saying those sort of things?" Kid sighed rubbing at his face with one of his hands.

"I do not know either but it is worth the effort sometimes, especially if it helps someone who only wants back what they tossed away."

"Ok I get it now, so shut the hell up I've got a headache."

Killer smirked under his mask and continued to walk quietly beside Kid enjoying the feeling of helping his captain figure something out.

* * *

Ah I rewrote that middle part so many times. The first time it would have ended with sex or an injury, didn't really get that far before staring it over. The second attempt was going to be Law handing over a dismembered build it yourself Kid, was funny at the time but sounded really dumb. Third time Kid was going to basically rape Law if he had to. Either way in all of them Law was really just a dick, still sort of think he ended up like one.

Ah well I hoped you liked this chapter, review it maybe?

Not pushing you but just makes my day. No really I was so over joyed by the two anonymous people (Well one was a random reader and the other was a guest) who couldn't wait for the second chapter.


	3. Broken pieces

Heart of strings

Ch. 3 – Broken pieces

Enjoy honeys!

* * *

_A tongue made its way up his stomach then licking at his right nipple, then to only be bitten causing him to release a groan of pleasure. The mouth moved toward his collarbone and slide up his neck leaving small kisses. _

_As the mouth began leaving hickeys on his neck a hand reached between them grabbing him and stroking him slowly teasing the head of his man hood. He let out a broken moan trying to catch his breath._

'_Mmm you love this don't you? Your cock sure seems to love the attention.'_

'_Ha ah ah, do-don't say it like that.'_

'_What cock? Because that stiff ass cock down there attached to you doesn't seem to mind, actually I think it's leaking now. Sure is getting my cock nice and hard.'_

'_Fuck you're such a immature brat.'_

'_Ha actually it's going to be me doing the fucking here, and further more you aren't much older than me.'_

_The hand around his length tightened slightly dragging another moan out of him. _

'_Well if you're going to fuck me then do so, because I am lo-low on patients.'_

_Suddenly he was flipped over, his ass pointing straight into the air, and a hot breath could be felt on his back side. The cool touch of two hands was suddenly planted on his ass making a small smacking sound._

'_I believe I have to prepare you first before that happens. Unless you would like it raw, but that hurts both of us so I think that is an obvious no.' _

_He didn't bother to respond having it already answered, turning his head slightly to face the man to send a cold glare, but was replied with a cocky grin instead of a frown like he would have expected._

_He heard the click of a bottle cap but couldn't turn enough to see what it was. _

_Releasing a gasp as a cold and wet finger entered his anus he realized that it had most likely been a lotion of sorts._

_Another finger was inserted and started to move in a scissoring motion inside him. It stung a little but was causing him to become more aroused, so he moved one of his hands to grasp himself and slowly stroke up and down only to be quickly disbanded as a hand pulled his away._

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk I can't have you touching yourself, you will have to wait like a god boy or else you won't get anything special. Now keep them where I can see them.'_

_He frowned for a second before another finger was added making him moan out. He didn't know if he could take anymore of just the fingers playing with him, but he was not about to resort to begging._

_He heard the squeeze of the bottle again and he hoped it was what he was thinking because if it wasn't, let's just say the night would not end well for the other._

'_I hope you're ready because I sure as hell not going to wait any longer to pound your sweet little ass all night, because I sure as hell need this so very much.'_

_He could feel something large pushing against his entrance and closed his eyes embracing for what would come._

-(/x\\\\)-

Law woke up panting heavy with sweat coating his body surrounded by the darkness of his room. Bringing his knees to his chest he rested his head between them, confused and scared of what he had just dreamt of. The images not yet faded from his mind. A million thoughts passing through his mind about what it could mean.

'Why am I dreaming about that?'

'I don't need him.'

'No I'm alright.'

'Do I miss him?'

'No, I should be calm.'

'Yes calm, alright calm down.'

'…'

'Alright that's not working'

'Why won't my body listen to me?'

'Why am I thinking to myself like this?'

'Am I going crazy?'

'No that is not possible, I couldn't be.'

'What did those books say again?'

'…..'

'No I was already insane so how would I become crazy? And aren't they the same?'

'What does all this mean?'

'I couldn't - 'His head snapped up quickly attempting to locate the sound that had disturbed his train of thought.

It was barely a whisper but he could hear it coming from behind his door. Sounded as if it was Bepo talking to someone, he just couldn't put a name to the voice but it was at the tip of his tongue. Was it the walls just distorting the sound of the person's voice, or was someone else?

He moved to get off his bed and it let out a creak at his movement. The two voices outside his room stopped and footsteps could be heard making its way down the hall away from his room. What had all that been about he pondered standing up and sluggishly making his way to his bathroom.

Flicking on the washroom light he covered his eyes blinded temporarily, then making his way to the mirror after letting his eyes adjust to the light. There was a little bit of puffiness around his eyes, he frowned at the thought of actually having been crying but focusing back onto fixing his hygiene. He made having a shower top priority not enjoying the smell that was coming off of him or the unpleasant feel of another problem.

Leaving his room he noticed that it was a little quiet. It was a little eerie to him even if he had been used to sitting in absolute silence for long periods of time, it was just an odd thing to have on his ship, even at night he could hear the snores of crew members echoing off the walls. Had they all kept quiet so not to disturb him?

Making his way down the hall and entering the kitchen he noticed that not a single soul was in there, not even the cook. Placing his nodachi *against the wall of the kitchen he made his way to the fridge pulling out a bowl of fruit being too lazy to actually make anything. Grabbing an apple and taking a bite he sat down kicking his feet up onto the table.

Having eaten enough to keep him satisfied for a while he placed the bowl back into its correct place and headed for the door grabbing his sword before he left. Heading toward the upper deck he could hear the faint whisper of voices. Definitely his crew, but what were they discussing that they did not want him to hear?

Walking up behind Penguin he glanced down at their huddled forms waiting to see how long it would take them to notice. Then again the more time it took the more he could possibly hear from their so called private conversation. Not that he wanted to know, it was just a little annoying to him.

"Alright so is that what we are going to do?" Shachi whispered

"Yep, but it's not going to be easy considering Cap's mood and getting that guy here." Penguin muttered back.

Law decided now was an opportune time to interfere with their conversation which seemed to be about him.

"If I may so ask, what is not going to be easy?"

Slowly they looked up to spot Law standing there with a frown and dark eyes staring back at them. They all quickly relocated themselves across the deck, Bepo being the first to apologize. Then the others all at once were giving him a small headache.

"I do not appreciate my men sneaking about whispering things that may involve their captain. All of that is to be dismissed and whatever stupid plot you could have devised that involves me." Law grimly said staring down his crew.

"Sorry Captain just you look so unhappy." Bepo replied barely making it so Law could hear him.

"Ya Cap, we know you are usually unhappy but you just seem a little more of today, and you missed out on lunch, dinner and breakfast." Penguin loudly responded, not helping the headache he had.

"I do not see how it should concern you how I am, or that I missed a day's worth of food. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now I want this ship spotless by dinner." Law grumbled turning away from his crew heading back below deck to get rid of his headache.

"Cap is really in a bad mood, told ya Shachi. Now we got to clean the whole ship, Ah that's so mean!" Penguin whined leaning on Bepo.

"I blame you for that Penguin." Shachi groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Umm guys we better get to work or captain is going to get mad." Bepo quietly imputed.

"WE KNOW!" Shachi and Penguin simultaneously yelled.

"Sorry" Bepo whimpered back lowering his head.

-(/x\\\\)-

Law had retrieved some medicine from operating room and had locked himself away in his room again. He could hear the whining and complaining coming from his crew about having to clean the ship. They deserved it, but it was not like they didn't already clean the ship up when it did get dirty.

Swallowing the pills and downing a cup of water he plopped himself down on the bed. His thoughts were still jumbled. He knew he had to fix the tear he had caused between him and Kid, but he couldn't bring himself to go to Kid and apologize. Call it pride or call it him being a wimp, he could care less. The question that kept requiring in his head was what had made Kid want to end it. It could have been how he had been so cold, or how at times when all Kid wanted was a quickie and he would have no part in it. He had enough of that in the past, but he would prefer to call it 'rape' then a 'quickie'.

That was something he did not want to relive, only wanting to lock it away and forget anything like that had happened. Though it would never go away for him, it would always be at the back of his mind taunting him, telling him that it would only happen again until either the one who had caused the pain or he himself was gone. He was broken and could never be fixed.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he had decided to seek out Kid as some sort of partner. He wanted to feel as if someone cared for his well being and was willing to put him back together, piece by piece. It was a desperate attempt on his part, but who could blame him? Using Kid, but not using him at the same time. It was an unsteady scale that could be tipped at any moment by any small thing. His life was on the one side and a bubble of emotions and memories filled the other side. Kid was slowly taking away the past filling it with himself, but now that he was gone the scale was tipping dangerously causing him to not know what to do.

He could take it out on the crew, but that would only make him more upset and could possibly lead to something he did not want to face. Losing his crew was like losing everything. It had taken him time to win the trust of them. They had been like him after all, used trash that nobody wanted, now they were like a small family. Be it a broken one, but we held each other up and never let another become depressed.

Why couldn't he just let them in though? That was not an answer he knew. Maybe he was just to broken to allow them to. That had been what he did to Kid, so who to say that even his crew was not able to pick up the pieces. Who would be able to, certainly not himself, so who?

* * *

* Nodachi - a large version of the typical Japanese sword

Update bro's!

Why is Law so broken, ha you should all know. I really feel bad for him, just sort of want to hug him until it's better even if I know it won't make a difference.

Jeez Louis though writing that last part felt a little depressing.


	4. Problem?

Heart of strings

Ch 4 - Problem?

(Title is meant to witty or something, I don't know. Not trolling)

Cavery is a character I added, do not be alarmed, the reason why is at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy you lovely people who read this. No really I actually didn't think many people would even take a glance at this. Surprises hide around every corner eh?

* * *

Law could possibly say he was an emotional wreck at the moment, though that would be a bit of a lie. Sure he wasn't thinking straight, but an emotional wreck? No just a little unstable.

The reason why? Hell he wasn't even sure why. He knew that he was being an idiot though.

He had suffered much worse. Why was one little break up he had caused affecting him? He wasn't sure, all he knew was he had to do something about it.

Yes, he had fared worse in the past, it was a bad experience but who hasn't had one of those before? No one had a perfect life why bother being all moody about a trivial thing, not that it didn't mean something to him because it had, and he missed it even if he did not bother to tell a single soul of it. It was his little secret.

Rising to his feet he walked over to the large mirror on his dresser and looked at himself. Everything looked the same, but he did not feel the same, almost as if something was different about himself. He could not spot anything strange about his appearance and decided he was maybe being a little crazy. Shaking his head he turned away from the mirror and made his way out of his bedroom.

Making his way down the hall he noticed that the walls were a lot cleaner than they had been before. It struck him as a little odd until he remembered he had ordered for the ship to be cleaned for being idiots and thinking they could force the big red brute to come back. The thought of Kid alone hurt, but he shook the thought away.

Making his way to the common room he noticed that the paper for today had been strew on the table half hazardously. Picking up the paper he left the common room, not remembering why he had even gone there in the first place. Making his way outside he looked for a comfortable place to sit, wishing to call for his polar bear crew member, but deciding against it.

Sitting himself down on the railing to the ship he opened the newspaper. The hadn't been any interesting news as of yet, but he knew it would only be time before that happened, especially with that interesting child, Monkey D. Luffy climbing his way up. The rest seemed to be obituaries, and births of marine children.

About to throw away the paper he noticed that he had missed a page, Law frowned and flipped the page back to where he had missed. A small 'oh' left his lips as he read the story, then followed by a laugh.

"So the idiot caused an uproar in town did he?" Law laughed to himself.

"Looks as if I wasn't the only one upset though I can't think of any real reason for Kid to be upset as well, he was the one to break it off. Could he possibly be upset at something, yah that was probably it." Law muttered closing the paper, placing it under his arm and heading back into the ship before a blur of yellow and black caught his attention stopping him in his tracks.

"Please do not fret, I only came to speak to you not to cause trouble." Killer spoke softly not sure if there was anyone else in the vicinity that would take his presence as an instant threat.

"Why should I not? You are a crew member and not to mention first mate of Kid, so please prey tell why I should not cause any trouble?" Law replied unenthusiastic, not looking forward to anything Killer would have to say.

"I would appreciate less of an attitude, but I assume that it is not possible from you. What I came here for was to talk about Kid, he is more stressful then lately and I was hoping that you would fix whatever you have done to piss him off. I am used to him being grumpy but this time I do fear he will go overboard."

"Alright it seems as if you think I care about him, because I could be the farthest from it. He is a selfish and uncaring fool who thought he could just do as he pleased with me and not face any sort of repercussion. Obviously he was wrong." Law growled unhappy about what he was saying but it was the truth, and Kid had been quite the asshole.

"As I thought. " Killer sighed turning to leave but stopping before he left not bothering to turn back to Law as he spoke "I know that me coming here would make little difference, but I will just say that when Kid was meeting up with you he seemed happier almost. It was hard to tell but I noticed. He never had much going for him as a child, but I do ask you try. I don't wish to see him with common whores again."

Law didn't say anything as Killer leaped from the ship. Law wasn't too happy with what Killer had said but what exactly could he do? Kid had been the one to end the relationship, so why wasn't the bastard happy?

Finally able to get inside without a distraction he headed to the common room, dropping off the paper where he had found it. 'Maybe I should go to town.' Law mused as he almost bumped into Shachi, seeing how as neither of them had been paying attention to where they had been going.

"Ah, sorry captain I wasn't looking where I was going," Shachi apologized quickly not wanting to get into any more trouble than he had been in.

Law shook his head. "No, it isn't much of your fault as it was mine. I wasn't focusing on what I was doing."

Shachi scratched at the back of his neck and gave an awkward half smile. "Ah yah, you have been a little off lately."

"Hmm, so it seems. Oh while you are here tell the rest of the crew I shall be in town. "

"o .. oh ok I will tell them. May I ask why?" Shachi stuttered.

"No reason really, but I guess I feel like going for a walk. Though bringing my Nodachi might be a smart idea." Law said muttering the last part as he began walking off toward his room to fetch his sword.

(((o_o)))

As soon as Law had left the vicinity Shachi booked it toward the bedroom where penguin and he had been hiding out. "Hey idiot hand me the den den mushi I need it for a sec."

"Jeez you don't have to call me an idiot Shachi." Penguin mumbled handing him the snail. "By the way, why do you need it?"

Pulling a number out of his pocket Shachi quickly dialed it and waited for the other to pick up.

There was a small click and a gruff voice on the other side. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It's sunglasses."

Penguin snickered which earned him a glare from Shachi.

"Oh I see, what is it you need to tell me?" The voice responded.

"Captain has stepped out for a walk. I believe that it would be a perfect opportunity to get them to at least speak."

There was a brief pause before the voice responded back. "Alright I shall try my best to get mine out of the ship, but you better not be lying or nothing good will come out of it."

"No lies I promise." Shachi said with a small bit of fear clinging to his words.

The line went dead and Shachi placed the snail on a table beside one of the beds. "Do you think it will work?"

Penguin shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure bro, but I hope so captain is going a little off the edge."

A sigh could be heard across the room. "You know it isn't healthy to push him back into a relationship with the same person so fast, especially if captain is acting this unstable."

Looking toward the source of the voice Shachi and Penguin noticed it had been one of their crew mates, Cavery with his nose stuck into a book.

"I do find it strange how he is going off the edge over it. It could be his past. I don't really know that much but it is odd." Cavery added still reading the book, not bothering to fully address his crew mates.

"I know, but we just want captain to be happy again, well at least less on edge." Penguin said with a small frown on his face. "We don't need him thinking back to his past, especially from what Bepo has told us. If it was that bad then he needs someone to help him."

Placed the book down Cavery turned toward them "I know, it is just hasn't he been looking after himself for a long time. Wouldn't he be stronger than this, and by that I mean not be so distraught by one simple break up with someone who seems unstable himself."

Penguin and Shachi turned toward each other confusion evident in their features.

"Umm I'm not actually sure about that, I mean I guess he would be hardened by all that has happened to him." Penguin replied trying to figure out the subject at hand.

"Maybe he has never been with anyone officially and Eustass was his first sort of relationship … and when Eustass left he became distraught because he knows his past has made him cold and unable to trust, so it was the reason why Eustass didn't want him anymore." Shachi piped in tilting his head slightly trying to figure out the reason why.

Cavery shrugged. "That is a possibility. I've heard of that happening to others where they become distant in relationships because they have had a bad experience in the past. It could also be that Eustass is the one with the terrible back story and such, did you not think of that?"

Penguins face scrunched up. "Uh stop this, way too much to think of at the moment. So it's Eustass with a problem making captain's problem worse, which wouldn't have happened if captain hadn't let his problem get so out of hand, which caused Eustass to create a bigger problem out of captain's problem which also created more problems for the captain?"

Shachi and Cavery tilted their heads at Penguin "Um I guess so?" They both answered not sure of how to process what Penguin had actually said.

"Way too many problems created out of something captain had no control of technically it's not his fault that this happened. It's that stupid Doflamingo started this all, now captain isn't happy, Eustass is possibly pissed and on rampage, because I am sure you two have seen the paper." Both nodded and Cavery continued on speaking. "As it stands right now, I think we might have just caused a larger problem with that mystery man you were talking to."

"Ah, actually that was Killer, you know Eustass's first mate. He stopped me as I was about to call out and handed me a piece of paper telling me to call if there was anything that could help get captain and Eustass back together." Shachi said scratching at the back of his neck looking sheepish.

"We definitely have a problem on our hands, I just hope captain doesn't try to murder Eustass or Killer might be coming back here to find you and possibly the rest of us." Penguin said shaking his head.

"Do think there is anything we can do to fix this?" Shachi questioned.

"Afraid not, unless you want to go out and find captain before Eustass does, then tell him to return to the ship. Eventually having to deal with Killer on why they couldn't find our captain and tell him that we were afraid of our captain taking Eustass on in a fight. Then he might go on to say that both could have taken care of each other in a fight, where we respond that was not what we worried about because we know he can we just don't want him to tip off the crazy scale." Cavery responded

"He isn't actually crazy but we should keep an eye on him just encase right?" Penguin asked looking back and forth between the other two in the room.

"… I guess that would be a good idea, Jean Bart and Bepo can watch the ship just fine." Shachi said heading toward the door.

"Alright then let's go find captain." Penguin and Cavery both said at about the same time.

(((o_o)))

They had found the captain easily enough and it seemed like Eustass had not found him as of yet. Law was sitting on a rock overlooking a field of just grass which was blowing in the wind. His nodachi resting safely between his legs and on his shoulder as well as it could since he was slightly hunched over.

The three had hidden in some dense underbrush that just allowed for them to see Law, but not for him to see them. "Do you think he knows we are here?" Penguin asked slightly peeking over the bush.

"Not sure, but he might as well with how loud you are being." Shachi whispered hitting Penguin on his head.

"He seems so small over there." Cavery mumbled.

"Ya, but Captain is a strong person, he is just having a difficult time." Penguin replied rubbing at his sore head.

"True …. Wait don't look know but it's Eustass." Shachi pointed out toward the large red blob approaching from the east.

"Well let's hope for the best men." Cavery said making himself comfortable for what might happen next.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was just feeling pretty crappy and couldn't come up with anything really.

I added Cavery because I needed a character to interact with Shachi and Penguin and there has been no mention of names for the other crew mates that I know of beside Bepo and Jean Bart, but I didn't want to have them in that seen. If you want to try imagining what he looks like think of a burgundy red hair barely visible except around the neck and around the ears, dark green eyes and peach colored tuque. And a beauty mark just below his right eye. Of course he is going to have the standard white uniform with the heart pirate logo.


	5. For the best

Heart of strings

Ch 5 - For the best.

* * *

He hadn't actually gone far on his walk, though it might have been a lie saying he just wanted to go for a walk. More or less he wanted to just sit somewhere and think for a minute in peace, maybe take a nap but that seemed a little dangerous considering the marines might still be in town. Though they made enough sound that even if he did take a nap he would wake up as soon as they showed up and dispose of them.

The rock Law had found was quite comfortable, and had a nice view as well. It made him feel a little calmer, but it still didn't help the ache he felt. He knew what it was about, hell it was the only thing he could think of for the past while.

Being as quiet as it was some whispers caught his attention, he couldn't tell who it was from the hush tone, but whoever it was they were certainly annoying him. Turning his head toward the direction he believed them to be coming from something else caught his eye. Something red that was rapidly approaching him. It took him a second to analyze the object when he realized what, or more like who it was.

Eustass Kid.

Well that just about ruined his day, not like he wasn't already having a terrible week it just would have been nice to have enjoyed some piece off of his ship. Why did he even think the week could have gotten better, he hadn't even left the god damn island yet. He should have already left this crappy island, but he just hasn't gotten to it.

He turned back toward the field hoping the moron wouldn't bother with him and would be on his way to where ever he was headed to.

"HEY ASSHOLE, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT THE FUCKING MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, STRAING INTO SOME GOD DAMN FIELD LIKE A HIPPY!"

Law let out a sigh. 'Guess I'm not getting any peace and quiet today.' He mumbled not turning his attention toward Kid so to make the point that he was ignoring him obvious. Though considering it was Kid he was less likely to get angry then to walk away.

"I know you heard me now respond you asshole." Kid growled grabbing Laws shoulder, digging his nails into him.

"It is good to see you as well, and may I comment on your amazing use of language? Also if you could, would you please let go of my shoulder." Law mumbled still not looking toward Kids direction.

"God you can be such an asshole."

Law raised an eyebrow at the comment, not that kid would see it. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kid demanded.

"It's an idiom, you numbskull."

"I asked what it meant not what it fucking was, you smart ass!" Kid fumed.

Law sighed "It means that you are just as much as what you have accused me of being."

Kid was tempted to punch him now but he held back so he could accomplish what he had been thinking of for the past while. Kid took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Alright I just want to ask why are you doing this to me?"

Law finally turned his head toward Kids with an inquisitive look on his face.

"What am I doing to you? Isn't that an odd question to ask me since you were the one who caused this moment to happen."

"That the best fucking reply you got? Because no you are the one who caused this mess, and I want to know why."

"How did I cause this mess exactly? Because I denied you of the privilege of screwing my brains out as you so kindly put it the one time. Is it because I don't reply to your insane behaviours at times? Because to me it just seems as if I am doing what any normal person would do." Law yelled out getting angrier and angrier at Kid.

"No that is not what I mean." Kid sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "There is something else."

Law narrowed his eyes and stood up angrily. "What are you getting at? You come here fucking yelling at me about how much of an asshole I am for not letting you have your way even if the request is so god dam ridiculous! Then you suddenly think that there must be something else causing my cold behaviour, well maybe there is but like hell I would tell you **so why don't you just fuck off and find some bitch to fuck!" **Law was breathing heavily. His eyes were blurring with unshed tears as he stared Kid down placing his nodachi between them, unsheathing it slightly.

Kid wasn't sure what to do, hell he hadn't been expecting Law to go off the deep end. He guessed he might have deserved some of that but he was not going to stand up for it and if he needed to use physically violence then he would.

Kid quickly snatched Laws wrist in his hand and turned him around so Laws back was to his chest, causing law to drop his sword. Then bringing his other arm up to grab Laws loose hand and brought it across his chest.

"I have no idea what is causing you to suddenly go bat shit crazy but if you don't stop I swear to whatever you fucking believe in that you will be in some sort of pain when I am done with you." Kid growled in Laws ear as he tightened his hold on the wrist he had pinned between him and Law.

Law's brain went into panic mode and began to struggle against Kids grasp attempting to free himself. "Let me go! Fucking let me go! Get your grubby hands off of me you fucking asshole!" Law screamed afraid for himself.

"Stop flipping out Law, I haven't done anything, now shut the fuck up or I will make you." Kid angrily said digging his nails into Laws wrists.

(((o_o)))

Laws crew members watched as the argument between Law and Kid quickly escalated to where Kid was using force on their captain. Looking toward one another without using words they decided they had to intervene before it got worse.

Jumping out of the bush they surprised both of the men. Penguin ran toward the Law as Shachi and Cavery went to detach Kid from their captain. Shachi grabbed the arm sandwiched between the two captain's, Cavery releasing the other arm and Penguin went there to catch Law as he was released from Kids grasp.

"Sorry captain, we didn't want to get involved but we heard you yelling and saw the brute hurting you, so we .." Penguin was cut off as Law pushed him away.

"Could you not get involved for once? It is annoying and fucking humiliating to have you came and do this. Now fuck off." Law growled picking up his sword and turning back to Kid.

His head was pointed so that the cap of the hat he had on blocked Kids view of his eyes, but he knew Law was glaring at him, which made him take a step back in slight precaution.

"I swear if you try anything like that again I will be ever so pleased to dice you into little pieces and drop you off in a bag to your crew and tell them to have fun putting you back together again. "Laws voice was dripping with anger and every other word was dragged out making the threat more menacing.

"You are being fucking ballistic right now Law. How in hell did someone who seemed so level headed take a trip on the crazy train?" Kid asked raising a hand ready to defend himself in case the doctor decided to attack.

"What does it matter to you huh? Tell me I'm crazy, I don't care not like I don't know that I haven't. Why don't they lock me up and throw away the key because I will never be sane again, especially when I have to talk to such an idiot who believes that he is better than others, than proceeds to make others feel like they are inferior. It makes me mad, no it makes me infuriated to the point where I am considering the fact that I may have gone mad. Makes me look back and examine everything that would have led to this happen, then wonder why me? Was it because they saw something in me? Something different from all the other kids, or did they just want a toy to fuck around with?" Law was panting heavily and his pupils were dilated slightly.

Shachi wanted to calm down his captain and take him back to the ship but he knew that would most likely not be happening. The three continued to watch in fear as Law continued to yell at Kid.

"My whole childhood was demolished. I never got to know simply things like joy, sure I would be rewarded if I was good but there was no joy in that only more pain. I ask you what exactly in pathetic childhood would make you into that asshole that stands here now? Did someone bully you as a child, well to god damn bad I don't think you would have lasted a day with the way I had to live!"

A well-aimed fist made its way into Laws face sending him to the ground.

"Don't you dare fucking talk like you know anything!" Kid yelled clenching his teeth in anger. "Don't you dare say anything like that ever!"

Law whipped at his mouth whipping away some blood revealing a crooked grin. His pupils were small in a sea of white.

"Did I strike a nerve? Excuse me for not being sorry about that, but I could care less how insulted you feel." Law laughed.

Kid stormed over to Law grabbing Law by the front of his sweeter, raising him off the ground to face Kid eye to eye. The heart pirate trio watched in terror, not being able to do anything in fear of being in the receiving line of Kids aggression.

"You are fucking insane you know that?" Kid spit, his eyes never leaving Laws. "Spouting crap like that gets you killed."

Law released a small chuckle attempting to turn his head slightly away from Kids, only to have a hand grasp his face to turn it back to face forward.

"Don't you dare look away!"

"Che it appears if I hit quite the nerve." Law laughed having found entertainment out of Kids anger.

"This is funny to you isn't it? God you are just the worst aren't you? Asking for me to do this, it's almost sickening."

"Oh yes Eustass-ya beat me up, it turns me on so much when you do! Come hit me, I fucking love it when you do." Law moaned out jokingly seeing how far he could get before Kid really did hit his boiling point.

Instead Kid just tossed him back to the ground and stormed off leaving them without a word.

Law laughed as he got back up almost toppling over only to catch himself before he did. Dusting off any dirt that would be on him Law turned to walk the opposite direction Kid had gone.

"Seems as if we won't be having any more fun with mister Eustass-ya." Law chuckled grabbing his sword where he had dropped it. He didn't spare any glances toward his crew mates as he headed off, then stopping when he realized they were not following him. "Are you coming, or shall I leave you here because we are leaving shore now so it's you get to the ship now or I leave you here."

The three scrambled running back to the ship leaving Law to walk at his own pace. They would have the ship ready to leave so that they would not risk being yelled at by their captain.

Law let out a small laugh as he fixed his hat, letting a small smile place itself on his face. "It wasn't all for nothing Kid." He said knowing that no one else would hear him.

(((o_o)))

Kid stormed back onto the ship, his footsteps echoed throughout the ship, than the sound of a door being loudly slammed shut.

The crew cringed at the sound and continued whatever they were they had been doing as if nothing had occurred, except for Killer who let out a sigh and headed toward Kids personal room.

Smashing could be heard from outside of the door, and Killer knew that the meeting had not gone well. He knew that night have happened but he was willing to think positively for the sake of Kids happiness.

Killer opened the door to find items strewn across the floor, a mirror broken into pieces along with pieces of glass thrown into the mix. Metal was protruding from the walls from and what he assumed to be part of a chair.

He could hear water running and he carefully made his way to the bathroom that was connected to the room. Kid was splashing water onto his face, a frown very evident on his face as Killer stepped closer avoiding the shrapnel on the floor.

"May I ask how it went?"

Kid turned toward Killer as if he hadn't known the other was standing there. Kid whipped his face off with a towel before storming back into his room, to stand in front of Killer slightly towering over the shorter man.

"I'll tell you how it fucking went. It went fucking terrible. The idiot had the fucking balls to insult me and thought that he could just make a joke of my past. I fucking hit him and then he starts acting like a masochist asking me to hit him more so I left. Also some of his stupid crew mates were there as well. Fucking asshole probably enjoyed trying to belittle me."

Killer shook his head. "I didn't think that would be one of the outcomes of it. Seems as if I misjudged him."

Kid laughed "Misjudged him? You fucking think! He was acting like a mental case, fucking going on about crazy shit."

Killer tilted his head slightly. "What exactly did he go on about?" he asked as he watched a blanket be tossed off the bed and Kid sit himself down on the bed.

"Something about a shitty childhood, being rewarded but not actually, no joy. I don't know he just kept going on like a mad man." Kid pushed a hand through his hair trying to calm down and not destroy what was left of his room.

"Hmm I see, well I will leave so you can calm down some more. Just try to forget for a bit alright, I can bring some alcohol if you think that will help." Killer said cautiously making his way to the door.

Kid just shook his head. "No I'm going to rest for a bit. Tell the crew I want to set off though I've had enough of this island."

"As you wish captain." Killer said quietly closing the door behind him, then off to tell the crew to prepare to set off by the end of the day.

* * *

Making Law flip and go crazy out and then Kid gets mad. Well I feel satisfied with the abomination of a chapter I have made. Have I mentioned it's like 5 am now, ha who needs sleep!

Anyway thanks to the people who read this and those people who review, you all know who you are ….. I really need to sleep.


End file.
